1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to cellulose composites which can be incorporated into fluoropolymers and used as coatings for a variety of applications requiring a robust, non-stick release coatings for windows, architectural panels, eyeglasses, cookware, and mechanical and electrical components, including O-rings, electrical device components, and xerographic and phase change ink jet components.
2. Background
The application relates generally to fluoropolymer cellulose reinforced composites wherein the cellulose may be in the form of fibers, flakes, whiskers, fibrils, and/or other amorphous or crystalline forms.
There is need for composites that are high in strength, low in weight and easy to manufacture. There is a need for composites that are biodegradable and manufactured from renewable resources. Such materials find uses in a variety of industries. There is a need for composite materials which can be easily processed.
Fluoropolymers have utility in a variety of applications due to superior chemical and thermal stability, as well as a low coefficient of friction. Mechanical properties of fluoropolymers tend to be acceptable in certain applications; however, improvements in strength and processing of fluoropolymer materials is desirable.